


Cruising

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dream share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: The job hadseemedsimple, but now it’s going sideways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avacyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacyn/gifts).



> For avacyn, whose prompt was stowaway.

The job had seemed simple, a quick corporate thing in Barcelona. 

Arthur loves Barcelona, adores the tiny shops in the alleys of Barri Gotic, the tapas bars, the Gaudi everywhere (yes, the swooping, curving, sensual Gaudi. He may look as if he prefers Modernist, even Brutalist architecture, but Gaudi makes him feel languid and holiday-happy). 

Not that he’s got a lot of time for tiny shops and tapas bars. He certainly can't spare the time to queue at Sagrada Familia. The job had _seemed_ simple, but now it’s going sideways, and Arthur doesn’t know the other team members all that well and he’s wishing he had someone he trusts to get it back on track and done. Done, so he can go home, back to his once-neat, once-quiet apartment, with its not-so-neat, not-always-quiet occupant, waiting for him.

He texts: “You would not believe the calamity here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Remind me why I don't work with other people.”

“You wanted to go to Barcelona.”

He has to smile at that. It’s true, but next time he won't go alone.

There’s nothing for it but to push on, so he goes back to the workspace, a huge attic in an old building, studies the half-built model, and sets the PASIV timer for 10 minutes. Enough time to check the build and make the needed adjustments left undone by the architect who bailed at the last minute.

He’s walking round the ocean liner, admiring — despite his irritation — the elegant lines, the clever dead-ends, and noting the fact that no safe has been constructed, when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of salmon.

He’d know that particular shade anywhere, even though it hasn't been worn in months. He rounds a corner of the corridor outside the mark’s stateroom, on his way to construct the safe, and …

“Hello, darling!” 

The salmon shirt is filled with the solid reality of the one person Arthur needs to make this job go right, leaning in the doorway of the stateroom.

“Eames?”

“You called?”

“You came?”

“I stowed away!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to teacuphuman for the quick beta, and for organising the whole lovely event!


End file.
